Town of Wax
by hiddensecretxc
Summary: James gets a letter saying his grandfather he never knew about has died and has left him something in his will. He goes along to an old abandoned town that was famous for their wax figurines with his boyfriend Carlos, and his two best friends Kendall and Logan. But everything it not what it seems when they arrive. Some things are better left undiscovered. JARLOS.
1. Town of Arriving

**Authors Note: **Okay, so I know I said that _**Right There **_was going to be the last story for a while, but this thing just came to my mind while I was watching House of Wax. I like that movie. So thus, I decided to write a remake. But instead, its is going to have my ideas and it is BIG TIME RUSH version. I hope you like!

* * *

**Carlos POV**

We were all on our way to Maybel. James father had passed away recently and we found out that he left him something in his will. Apparently it is some kind of building that was once famous a long time ago. Something about wax. I really have to pee though.

"Are we there yet? I have to go pee!" I exclamed, holding my private area.

"Hold on, babe, we're almost there." He said, taking one hand off the wheel to hold the hand that wasn't holding my junk. I was literally bouncing in my seat.

"I wonder what it's gonna look like. I heard the city is abandoned." Logan said in his always smart tone.

"That's great." James said, "that means me and Carlos can be loud as we want without any complaints." he said turning his head to give me a wink.

"Except from us two." Kendall said from the back. James was driving and I was sitting in the front with him while Logan and Kendall sat in the back seat.

"Alright we are here." James said. I saw the sign 'Maybel' ahead of us. It looked old and rusted and I instantly felt a creepy vibe wash over me.

"I don't like this." I thought aloud.

"Why?" James asked, rather whined.

"BECAUSE ITS OLD AND RUSTY AND ALMOST EVERYTHING HERE IS MADE OUT OF WAX AND ITS CREEPY! NOW CAN WE PLEASE STOP?!" I yell all in a fast pace.

James finally pulls over to what seems to be a abandoned hotel. If it wasn't for the dead trees, the molded side, and the moss growing all around the middle, it looks like it could have been in good shape.

I rush out of the car before he could even put the car in park. I reached for the front door and suprisingly it was open. Everything, all the furniture, walls, floors, counters, and desks were covered in green. I guess when this town wasn't abandoned the people living here really must have liked the color green.  
I quickly wandered about the main lobby, looking for a sign of a restroom or something. I found a door that had a rusty sign marked 'stairs' next to it. And I know that there are always a restroom upstairs.

I run up the stairs and the first thing I see to my left is a restroom. Thank God. I pushed the door open and went to the closest toilet. I undid the button and push my pants down. All I could think of is that pee never felt this good in my life. Probably because I kept it in for so long. After I was done, I pushed my pants back up and went to the sink. I turned the foucet but no water came out. That's predictable, I guess, since it's abandoned and all. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the door was open and someone was standing near the door. Watching me. But I couldn't see them because I left my contacts in my bag.

"James?" I called. But the person quickly ran away. I slowly go towards the open door and peak outside and no one was there. I quickly dashed back for the stairs.

* * *

**James POV**

I finished taking the rest of the bags out of the car with Kendall and Logans help. No thanks to Carlos who had to go pee _so _badly. I heard footsteps coming from the second floor and down and saw Carlos come from the nearest door.

"How was you pee?" I asked.

"Uh, it was... uh, were you upstairs just a few moments ago?" He asked. I could see in his eyes that he was scared of something. But what is there to be afraid of?

"No, why?"

"I just saw someone. They were watching me while I was trying to wash my hands."

"Well that's just pedophilic." I joked.

"I'm serious." He said in a serious and pouty tone.

"What's he talking about?" Kendall said, he and Logancoming in with the rest of the bags.

"Carlos said he saw someone upstairs while he was in the restroom." I said.

"How? This place, well this whole town, has been abandoned for years?" Logan said, as he drops the bags to the ground dramatically.

"That's what I'm saying!" I said, then I turned towards Carlos. "Look, Angel, you're probably just paranoid because of how old this place is. It gave you the creeps, and now it's all getting to your cute little head." I explained, I kissed his forehead assuringly to let him know that he has nothing to worry about.

"You're probably right." I know. "We should probably get back on the road, it's getting really late."

"Oh don't worry. We're staying here. In room 2J"

The worryness and fear came back into Carlos' face.

"WHAT?!" He shouted.

"Calm down! There's nothing to worry about. You've got a strong, protective, fearless, handsome boyfriend to keep you safe." I said.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I cant wait til I meet him." He said under his breath.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. I knew he was kidding though. Has anyone noticed how green this place is?

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok now THIS IS THE LAST STORY FOR A WHILE. I just wanted to get a horror out of the way. That was on one of my major Fanfiction to do list. I already have the story planned out and everything! Tell me your thoughts and if I should keep going. **REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE **this story please! :) Anywayssss


	2. Town of Lights

Maybe, just maybe... ;) I am still thinking about Kogan. If I get some PMs about it, I might. I put Kogan mostly in my stories and I am still thinking about adding it in here. Just to make things different, you know? -{CHEW-A-STRAW}

* * *

**Normal POV**

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were all settles in in their rooms. They all decided to sleep on the third floor because of the view it gave of the town. Not like it was much or everything, but you could see half of the towns historical places. James and Carlos were at one room while Kendall and Logan slept in the room across from theirs. James and Kendall had gotten the electricity up and running through most of the floors of the hotel from the light bolt in the main lobby. They all got situated and went into their rooms.

James was watching TV on his phone while Carlos was on the bed thinking to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked, looking over at Carlos. He noticed that he hasn't said a single word since they got into their rooms.

"Nothing." Carlos replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're still thinking about that shadow you saw earlier, aren't you?"

Carlos shifted his body and his gaze towards James.

"James, I swear I saw it. Whatever it was was watching me."

"Babe, how many times do I have to tell you that you are just paranoid. Whatever you saw was a figure of your imagination in your adorable little head from watching too many horror movies."

Carlos was about to say something when something past his gaze at James caught his eye. It was a guy standing in his mirror. Just looking. And then five seconds later he closed them back again.

"Los, are you listening?" James asked, interrupting him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was saying that if anything happens, you got me. And plus Kendall and Logan are across the hall."

"What happens if you're not there?" Carlos asked, a full look of 'what ifs' in his eyes.

James paused, and thought for a moment, thinking about what would really would happen. But then it came to him that

"That will never happen, because I will always, always be by your side." James said stroking Carlos' cheek. "Now shut up and kiss me."

James leaned in and caught his lips with Carlos. A full surge of love, lust and energy surged through out their bodies which made both of them intensify their passionate make out session. James pressed his body more into Carlos', which made Carlos moan because of the sudden touch of James' already hard on pressing against Carlos' growing erection. ***a/n: **same thing, I know. but anyway*

"God! I love you moans," James said in between kisses.

He raised up from the kiss, breaking it for the need of air, and the need to do something else. He got onto Carlos and laid his knees near the sides of him. He quickly stared to take off his shirt and he threw it with force, not caring to where it went at the moment. He looked down at Carlos and reached for his shirt. He forcefully tore the shirt in two and threw it some where else.

"James! That was my favorite shirt!" Carlos whined.

"Didn't I give you that shirt?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll give you another one." James said.

To be honest, it was James shirt anyway. He put it on Carlos one day and he thought that it made him look so cute wearing something that was his, and way oversized that he let Carlos keep it. He leaned back down to give Carlos a rough but still very passionate kiss. He let his hands feel up and down Carlos' bare chest. James loved that it was so soft. And he didn't even have to shave for it to be that way. He leant down and started to lick Carlos' stomach, licking up each second. He licked up slowly and decided to take it up a notch. He licked more to the left and went over Carlos' sensitive nipple, knowing that that would drive him crazy.

"Ooooh, James. I need you- in me." Carlos moaned.

James just looked up at him in response. And kept on at his task. He started to breathe on it, letting the warmness of his breath get in contact with Carlos sensitive nipple. He knew that even he couldn't wait anymore and started on Carlos' skinny jeans. He tried to pull them down but they were sticking to Carlos' thighs perfectly that he couldn't even grab them and pull them away from his legs. He briefly thought about how he could put them on in the morning. He instantly got angry at the failure of getting the jeans of and decided to rip them off, starting from the zipper. Carlos was about to complain again but James put his mouth on his navel and started licking some more.

"James, please, I'm- ungh that's good.." Carlos kept moaning. Which made James get hard to the point he couldn't even get any harder.

He decided to stop teasing and quickly pulled down Carlos' boxers. He stared at Carlos' in all of his glory. And in a flash he took his jeans off too, along with his boxers leaving them both exposed. He didn't want lube, and he knew Carlos didn't either. He knew he liked it bare and rough. James held is pulsing erection in his hand and held it at Carlos' awaiting hole. He could feel the heat from it the closer he got. The head of James' throbbing cock pressed against Carlos' hole.

"OH GOD!" Carlos moaned loudly. James knew that Carlos felt the pain. They don't make love often so he isn't use to the length of James yet. And he is sure that no one could ever be.

James kept pressing in slowly, letting Carlos feel inch, by inch, by inch. He stopped when he was halfway in to let Carlos get used to him.

"Keep going," Carlos said.

And James did, but FASTER.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Everything was pitch black.

"Well this is a mood killer." James said.

"Jamie I'm scared." Carlos said, tensing up. James was still inside Carlos and him tensing up sent pleasures to James.

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" The both heard Kendall's voice from behind the door.

"Yeah. Give us a sec." James yelled.

* * *

James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall all used their phones as flashlights and walked their way down to the main lobby. Carlos was scared straight and wouldn't even go down one step into the basement. James told him that he would keep him safe, but that wasn't enough for Carlos to go down into the deep and cold basement. So he stood at the top of the stairs and waited impatiently for their return.

"You guys see anything?" Carlos shouted. But he had no response.

"Guys?" Carlos called again for the second time.

Carlos contemplated about going down, he would do anything to save, them but something selfish in his head just wanted to save himself. He finally got over himself and decided to go downstairs, body full of hesitation.

"Carlos," James said, popping out of the darkness with his phone flashlight in his hand.

"JAMES YOU IDIOT, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Carlos shouted.

"I'm sorry, we heard you screaming and decided to come back up." James apologized, giving Carlos a peck on the cheek.

"I just wanted to know what happened with the electricity."

"Well, the switch is jammed. It all bent out of shape and we cant push it back in." Kendall said.

Carlos turned his attention back towards James, eyes full of fury.

"I TOLD YOU I SAW SOMEONE BUT YOU DIDNT BELIEVE ME." Carlos shouted more in frustration.

"I didn't see anyone." Kendall said.

"Me neither." James said.

"I did." Logan said out of his quietness. "I saw someone in another complex when were driving up. They open their curtain and closed it again shortly afterwards."

Carlos then had a short flashback of what he saw when he and James were making love.

"I saw it too." Carlos said. James then turned back to Carlos.

"Why didn't you say something? I thought this town was abandoned." James asked.

"Would you really believe me? Or would you say it was all in my imagination?"

The whole room grew quiet in the tension that started to grow between Carlos and James.

"Why don't we just drive back to where you guys supposedly have seen this "person" and go ask it some questions, shall we?"

"Or we could drive back to Los Angeles so we all DONT GET MURDERED!"

"Carlos is right. We should all just go back to LA and return some other time. Or never." Logan said.

"No! I want to see this "mystery person" you guys are talking about." James said.

"Yeah, me too." Kendall sided.

"Two against two. WERE GOING." James decided. He left the group and started to head outside for his car.

"This is so unfair." Carlos grumbled. He uncrossed his arms and left to go follow James. Along with Logan and Kendall.

James drove to where Carlos and Logan said they saw the person and finally arrived. Carlos was still upset with James, and the fact that he was so stubborn to not go back to L.A. James thought that Logan and Carlos were completely overreacting. For Carlos, this is usual, but for Logan, it is pretty different.

James, Kendall and Logan all got out the car, but Carlos stayed in.

"Are you going to get out of the car sweety?" James said in a mocking tone. Carlos just gave him the death glare in return.

"No."

"Suit yourself."

He left the engine running for Carlos to stay warm. It was could outside. James shut the door with a little force, which made Carlos jump in return. They walked up to the apartment complex door, observing it at force. It was made out of mahogany wood. Which Carlos hated for some reason.

James tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then looked at it again, observing it before knocking on it. He had no response on it again. He decided to knock on it for the second time, hoping someone close to the entry door would come and open it. Which he doubt would happen since THE TOWN IS ABANDONED. He turned around towards the car, giving Carlos the 'no one is home look' while also showing the 'told you so'.

Carlos just gave him the 'shut up' look.

Suddenly, everything turned on. The lights turned on, they started to hear distant music, every street light turned on, along with the lights in every building.

"What the hell?" Kendall thought aloud.

"My thoughts exactly." James and Logan said simultaneously.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So are you guys liking it yet? I hope you are! I wanted to give a kind long chapter for my step brothers birthday. He gave me some ideas for the last chapter and... wait, I already said this before. You guys know how to wish him a Happy Birthday, go do it now! :) Love you guys!

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW** this story. But anywaysss...


	3. Town of Startup

Oh my gosh, it brightened my day, well technically night, when I read your review! I was all like, 'I wonder where Purple-Soda-Art is?'. Haha, I am glad you are liking the story. I thought this was gonna suck, being my first horror story and all. But really, I'm getting to like it too! I hope you like this chap! -{**Purple-Soda-Art}**

* * *

**No POV  
**James, Kendall and Logan all stood around in their puzzled state. How could an ABANDONED town just come back to life. James was starting to feel the same was as Carlos, and decided it was best to leave before things got way too weird.

"We should go." James said heading towards the car.

"My thoughts exactly." Kendall said. Other than Carlos, he was scared the most. He rarely watched horror movies, so he didn't no what to do in this kind of situation. Even though he was the leader of the group, he surely was not the strongest; so he decided to passively let James take charge.

They all got situated in the car, ready to leave the place as fast as they can. James put the car in reverse and slightly pressed on the gas, but the car wouldn't move. A bright yellowish red light flashed on the dashboard. James couldn't be more annoyed as he read the sign that flashed multiple times.

_Check Tires._

James angrily got out of the car and looked at the front left tire. It didn't look like it busted at all. It looked like it was slashed. By a person. He moved around to check the other tire, and it looked the same way. They ALL looked the same way. He started to get more angrier, knowing that their chances of getting of the town are highly low now.

"Shit!" James angrily exhaled as he got back into the car.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, looking at James worriedly.

"Our tires are slashed."

"The busted?"

"No, they are SLASHED. As in a person came and SLASHED our tires with something."

Carlos' whole expression changed entirely, as so everyone else's.

"But who could come and slash our tires?" Kendall said from the back.

"I don't know. They must have done it when we weren't looking."

"UGH!" Kendall let out.

"Carlos, you were in the car the whole time. You didn't feel anything?" James asked.

"No. I was too shaken up! I couldn't feel anything." Carlos said.

"Too shaken up not to feel someone slashing out tires?"

"Are you blaming me for our tires being slashed?" Carlos asked, making it known that he was offended.

"I'm just saying if I were in the car, I would have felt it!" James said back.

"GUYS! Now is not the time. What we need to do is get out before we waste all of our gas, and go look for some extra tires or something. Obviously we're not alone here." Logan spoke.

"You're right," Ken agreed, "We should get out and start looking for tires or something since we are obviously not alone."

Like before, everyone started to get out the car. Everyone but Carlos. He honestly thought that if they get out of the car, that would make them an easier target. He thought that they should stay in the car and wait until daylight to go looking for stuff. He thought that they should let the gas run out anyway since they have no where else to go. But of course, no one is going to listen. He was disturbed by his thoughts when James opened his door.

"Unless you want to end up like our tires, I suggest coming with us." James said, reaching over Carlos' body to remove the car keys from the ignition.

Carlos aggravated as can be, grabbed his stuff and trumped out of the car.

"Los, what is wrong with you? You haven't even given this place a chance for 2 seconds since we got here." James asked. He was getting tired of Carlos' stuck up, obnoxious attitude. He has never been like that before.

"Do you really want me to answer that question or are you gonna think it's all in my imagina-

"You know what Carlos? I don't care anymore. Unlike you, I'm not just going to sit around and pout all day. I'm actually going to GET UP and find something or someone that will help us get out of here. You haven't done anything since you got here. So when you stop being the bitch that you're being, let me know." James said all in one breath.

"Come on Logan, let's go look somewhere." James said, angrily grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him along with him to go search.

Carlos felt like crying, but at the same time, he felt like he could tear James' head off. He knew that at least half of what James' said was true. Which really bothered him the most.

"Carlos?" Kendall said, shaking his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Carlos responded. "Let's just go look for something."

* * *

**James' POV**

"I don't understand what is so wrong with Carlos. He has been bitching since the time we got here. All I'm trying to do is protect him from getting hurt but he only wants think about himself." I went on to Logan. Honestly, I don't know where we were walking to, all I know is I'm just looking for something that has the word 'auto', 'car', or 'repair' in it.

I didn't mean to hurt Carlos. I really, really love him. It's just that a lot of strange things have been going on that I can't explain. Why would my grandfather leave me this cursed place?

"Have you tried looking at it through Carlos' point of view?" Logan said.

I guess I haven't.

"Well there you go. Carlos had a bad vibe about this place, you didn't believe him, and now look what's happening." Logan said, munching on his bag of Doritos he found in his bag.

He's right. This is my fault. I reached for my phone to dial Carlos when the bright word 'auto repair' caught my eyes.

"Logan, look!" I pointed out to him as we rushed towards the shop.

We burst through the door and looked for the clerk guy or whatever you call the people who work here. I don't really go to shops like this very often. We found the guy at the front, reading a newspaper.

"HI DO YOU HAVE ANY SPARE TIRES?!" Me and Logan said simultaneously.

But he didn't seem to answer us. Maybe he's sleep. I pressed my hand against the newspaper to uncover his face. And I didn't not like the outcome.

"OH MY GOD!" Me and Logan exclaimed.

His face was... melted. Is this some kind of joke? Because I am not in the mood. All of a sudden, me and Logan heard clattering from the office behind the front desk. The door opened fastly and out comes a very tall and bulky man, wearing nothing but dark clothing and a mask. He starts walking fast towards us and me and Logan started to walk backwards. We started to run for our lives when we saw him lift up his machete at us. This is obviously not a joke.

Someone is trying to kill us.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So how is everyone liking the story? I cant wait for y'all to find out what happens next! Anywayssss. **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THIS STORY!**

**ASK FM **for any questions, it's **/TopherRossi (**my brother let me have his. I told you he was awesome**)**


	4. Chapter 4 PEEK

**No POV**

"Why are you walking so fast?" Kendall said, eating a leftover protein bar he found in his pocket.

Carlos started to calm down a little bit. He had forgotten that there were supposed to look for someone else in the old abandoned town to help them. He started to slow his pace and wait until Kendall had caught up with him to start talking again. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kendall said, mouth full of protein bar. "I don't get why were here anyway."

"Because we all wanted to come along for the support of James?"

"Some support this has been." Kendall said with a huff.

Carlos giggled and continued to walk straight with Kendall, resuming their process of searching for help.

"Kendall, Carlos!" They both heard from a distance. It kind of startled them and stopped them in their tracks. They both turned around, hoping they found help so they could get out of the damned place.

Logan and James finally caught up to Kendall and Carlos, appearing sweaty and out of breath.

"Stop what you're doing. We have to go now!" James yelled, his hair was matted to his forehead from the sweat from running. If they all weren't in this situation right now, Carlos would have thought that he looked pretty cute.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, getting a little worried about how James. Logan too, but mostly James.

"Someone -pant- is trying to -pant- kill us." He let out. Logan nodded beside him.

"What?" Kendall asked, making sure he heard them correctly. "What are you talking about?"

"We found a station about a mile or two from here -pant- we found someone but his face was burnt off. -pant- Then someone tried to kill us."

Carlos couldn't believe his ears. After all the horror movies he watched, he was finally coming to terms that he was finally apart of a real life slasher movie. It was evident in his face that he couldn't take all of this. He started to bend down, instantly feeling the need to hurl. He pulled himself aside into the grass and left the contents of his stomach flow through his mouth.

"Babe are you okay?" James asked, needing to Carlos' side. He put his hand on his back to comfort him. Though he had a feeling nothing he did was going to.

"I don't feel so good." Carlos said through his hurl.

"Well sorry to damper the mood even more, but we're all not going to feel so good if we all just stand here out in the middle of the road as an easy target for death." Kendall said.

"He said he's not feeling so good, okay?" James said to Kendall easily aggravated. "So just back off!"

"I'm sorry, did it not occur to you that WERE LIVING A HORROR FLICK RIGHT NOW? WE'RE ALL NOT FEELING GOOD NOW THAT WE KNOW THAT THERE'S A KILLER OUT THERE WAITING TO CHOP OFF OUR BODIES!" Kendall yelled. "AND CARLOS THROWING UP IS JUST ANOTHER PROBLEM."

James let his hand go of Carlos' back. He clenched both of his fists tightly and instantly impounded it with Kendall's left jawbone, making him stumble to the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL CARLOS A PROBLEM!" James yelled, practically rupturing the whole town.

Kendall got up quickly and collided his fist with James' right jaw. Not hard enough to make him fall down, but hard enough for him to make a mark. James' mouth instantly started bleeding as he raised his other fist to punch Kendall in the face, but Logan stopped him.

"JAMES, KENDALL STOP!" Logan shouted, pulling back James. There was no one to hold back Kendall so of course he made another mark on James.

After Carlos was done, he started to tend to Kendall's side, holding him back from hitting his boyfriend, the pretty boy.

"STOP! YOU GUYS ARE BETTER THAN THIS! JUST STOP." Carlos shouted.

They all saw something that made them all stop. Tires. And in perfectly good shape. They hurriedly rushed to the tires, checking them out to make sure they were good.

"Let's get this back to the car." Logan said grabbing a tire.

* * *

They walked back to the abandoned complex. They were all so excited that they could finally leave the damned place that they all grown to hate so much.

"I'm so glad that we found a couple of perfectly good tires just sitting there in the middle of the-" Kendall stopped mid sentence.

The car wasn't were they had it.

"Uh..James, where's the car? Logan asked."

James checked his pockets and had a disappointing look upon his face. "I don't know I parked it here."

"Well where are the keys? Maybe we could use that little beepy thingy feature that makes the car alarm go off?" Carlos said with a little bit of hope.

"It's not in my pockets. It must have fell out we me and Kendall got into a fight.

"UGH!" The rest of the group grunted.

They heard a rumble sound down the road. A car. They saw two pairs of bright lights coming down the road at a face pace.

"HEY!" They all shouted, trying to catch the attention on the unknown driver. They waived their hands highly in the air, centering in the middle of the street to make the truck come to a holt, but it wouldn't slow down.

"Guys, get out the way. GET OUT THE FUCKING WAY!" He yelled as everyone jumped to either sides of the street.

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the short and stupid chapter, I felt like I should have updated this story while I was online posting a new chapter of **Right There **anyway. **THIS ISN'T THE FULL CHAPTER **so I'll probably make changes shortly. It's just something to show you all what I had so far. But anywaysss...


End file.
